


do the wiggle man

by FluroKitten



Category: The Wiggles
Genre: Knotting, Multi, mama kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluroKitten/pseuds/FluroKitten
Summary: for joey. this is what a decade of friendship gets you
Relationships: The Wiggles/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	do the wiggle man

On a dark, mild summer night, Joey is going for a walk. She hears the sound of the big red car pulling up behind her. She stops and turns, and sees all four of the Wiggles step out. 

Their shirts are all bright in the light of the big full moon. They stand around their vehicle, looking kind of imposing, waiting for Joey to notice them.

"Hello, the Wiggles," she greets cheerily, "the Wiggles who are my friends whom I have met casually before, and trust to the point where I don't find this situation threatening, but don't know intimately."

"Hello, Joey," the Wiggles chorus back.  
"It's a nice night," Joey observes.

The Yellow Wiggle steps forward, into Joey's personal space. He says, "it's a nice night for some friends to get better acquainted."

Joey and the Yellow Wiggle smile blandly at each other, while the other Wiggles all hurry to the boot of the big red car. They withdraw an air mattress and begin setting it up.

“What’s with all that?” Joey asks.  
“Well, I thought we might have a nice picnic together.”  
“On an air mattress?”  
“We have a blanket to throw on top of it,” the Yellow Wiggle says. Joey shrugs, like, good enough.

All five of them settle down, Joey sitting daintily in the centre of the mattress - a queen, nice and spacious - with her skirt fanned out around her. She has been wearing a skirt this whole time. It just wasn’t relevant to Harry’s journey before. The Wiggles take a corner each. 

“So, if this is a picnic, where is the food?” Joey asks, after a while. The Wiggles exchange looks, eyes all flashing yellow, red, blue and purple in turn.  
“Well,” says the Blue wiggle, breaking into a grin, “you’re the food.”

-

The Wiggles explained to Joey that a few years ago, they had all been turned by a passing supernatural creature. They weren’t strictly Wiggles anymore; they were werewiggles.

They also explained that, due to the nature of their natures, they need to find someone to mate with. All four of them, together, because they believe very strongly in sharing between friends. All the Wiggles stand before Joey, naked but for their shirts, gloriously erect - excepting the Purple Wiggle.

“Are you not… excited… to be here?” Joey asks.  
The Purple Wiggle grins. “Give it time and you’ll have a chance to wake up Jeff.”  
"Oh, yes," Joey moans, sounding only a little like she wants to be rolling her eyes. “How are we doing this?”  
“We played Paper, Scissors, Rock on the way here,” says the Red Wiggle. “I won, so I get to go first.”  
And first he went.

-

Because it was a mild night, neither the Wiggles nor Joey felt the need to retrieve an extra blanket from the Big Red Car, but none of them felt quite warm enough to remove all their clothing. Joey stayed in her shirt and skirt and socks, while the Wiggles all kept their shirts on. Which was for the best, really, as it was the easiest way for Joey to tell who was who.

If it weren’t for their shirts, Joey wouldn’t know who to direct her compliments towards. “You’re doing very well, Red Wiggle,” she said. “Try just shifting your weight a little to the left?”

"Yes, Mama," says the Red Wiggle, and Joey moans, despite having never given an indication that she would ever be into it. He pulls out of her a little, readjusts his position, and begins thrusting anew.

“Good boy,” Joey says, and pets his hair. The Red Wiggle makes a happy noise, but pulls out properly after a minute or so more. Joey pouts.  
“Sorry, Joey, sorry,” he pants. “I was about to - well. It’s not time for that, yet.”  
Joey sits up and leans on her elbows, surveying the rest of the Wiggles. “Who’s next, then?”

-

The Blue Wiggle’s technique is similar to that of the Red Wiggle, if only a little faster.  
“Is this good?” He asks, looking shyly into Joey’s eyes as he pounds into her.  
“Yeah, it’s good,” Joey reassures.  
The Blue Wiggle smiles, relieved. “Thank you, Mama.”  
Once again, Joey moans, in a horny way. 

-

The Purple Wiggle is the next to mount Joey, who’s getting a little tired, but is still game. She eyes him up and down.  
“It looks like we managed to wake up Jeff,” she remarks, dryly.  
The Purple Wiggle laughs and pushes into her wetly.

-

The final Wiggle is their leader, the Yellow Wiggle. The other Wiggles are behind him, still erect, but politely keeping their hands to themselves. They are crouched in a way that shows off their muscular thighs.

The Yellow Wiggle lines himself up with Joey’s entrance, but pauses before he enters her. “I need to explain to you how this is going to end,” he says.  
“Oh?”  
“As the leader of the Wiggles - and the alpha werewiggle - I’m a little different than the others,” he says, and then clarifies: “I have a knot. I am going to knot you.”  
“This is information that I’m cool with receiving in the middle of sex,” Joey says. “Well, go on, I guess? Far be it from me to stop you.”

The Yellow Wiggle then penetrates Joey, with great gusto. The sex that he does to her is better than that of the other Wiggles.

“Ah, yes,” Joey moans, making sex noises intermittently as she’s thoroughly dicked down by the alpha werewiggle.

He, too, makes sex noises - like grunts, but like, in a way that doesn’t make you think of Home Improvement, beloved 90s sitcom, airing from 1991 through 1999. They’re quiet; the Yellow Wiggle is quiet, but not so quiet as to make Joey think that her vagina isn’t satisfactory. He hits the perfect middle ground of enough noise to flatter, and indicate enjoyment, but not so much as to be undignified and unappealing.

“Joey - oh, mama, I’m about to come,” warns the Yellow Wiggle, breathlessly. “Are you ready?”  
“Yeah, go for it.” Joey would shrug, but it’s difficult while lying down, the Yellow Wiggle bracketing her head with his arms. The Yellow Wiggle nods at her.  
“Alright,” he announces. “Here I go.”

With a final, deep thrust, his knot begins to… knot. You know. Like a big bubble up the pussy.

Suddenly, the other werewiggles - the beta werewiggles - all spring forward from where they had been crouched behind their alpha and surround Joey. They're all still as hard as they had been, and start jacking themselves with great speed.

As only her nethers are currently occupied, Joey raises her hands up and offers, quite generously, "can I help with that?" Almost immediately she finds her hands holding a penis, each - from the Red and Blue Wiggles, respectively - and she opens her mouth to allow for the Purple Wiggle to make his offering.

It takes only a few moments of jerking and sucking for the Wiggles to all erupt in unison; The Red and Blue Wiggles' seed coating her torso in thick, potent ropes of off-white liquid. It's the kind of colour that reflects warm and cool light both, which makes it an excellent wall colour for a room with a lot of natural light. The Purple Wiggle donates some brotein. It tastes… fine. Not bad. Probably because of all the fruit salad that makes up the diet of the average werewiggle. The Yellow Wiggle, having knotted Joey, has been jizzing continuously this whole time.  
Joey also orgasms. Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a lyric from an lmfao song


End file.
